El Seductor
by Fearless27
Summary: Un nuevo y misterioso vecino se instala en el piso contiguo a bella. Noche tras noche, Edward y sus "amiguitas" la despiertan con sus ruidos escandalosos. Una mañana Bella se encuentra con el ruidoso chico, después de verlo, seguirán molestándole tanto los ruidos? y si ahora quiere ser ella su nueva acompañante nocturna? Nueva en esto, léanme:))
1. Encuentro

**No soy dueña de crepúsculo ni de sus personajes, lo es la increíble Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la cabeza pensante de esta descabellada historia.**

* * *

Me di de nuevo la vuelta en la cama, otra vez no, desde que ese misterioso vecino ha llegado hace unos tres días no he tenido una noche de sueño; no podría dejar al menos una noche de traer a escandalosas mujeres a su piso.

Decidido, por la mañana tocaria a su puerta y le exigiria un poco mas de respeto hacia la gente que lleva seis meses sin echar un polvo.

Di una vuelta más, miré la hora en el despertador, las cinco; seria mejor que me fuera a dar una ducha, de todas formas no iba a conciliar el sueño, y además, en dos horas tendría que estar recogiendo a mi hermano en el aeropuerto.

Conté hasta tres, me levanté corriendo de la cama en dirección al baño, me desnudé de forma rápida y me metí en la ducha, un suspiro salió de mi boca; definitivamente, una ducha era lo que necesitaba.

Estuve como una media hora deleitándome bajo el agua caliente, cogí una toalla y salí de allí para vestirme. Me puse mi nuevo vestido azul, de manga corta, ajustado hasta la cintura, con un poco de vuelo terminado a medio muslo y con un estampado de pequeños pajarillos en color crudo. Lo había comprado en Milán, en mi último vuelo antes de las vacaciones. Me encanta viajar, pero ser azafata es agotador, además ya era hora de pasar unos días en casa tranquilamente, sin el estrés de los aeropuertos.

Me encamine hacia la cocina, no tenía demasiada hambre asique simplemente me tomé mi café matutino para acabar de espabilarme, no era persona sin mi dósis de cafeina diaria. Miré de nuevo el reloj, las seis y cuarto, aun tenía tiempo; pero si queria encontrar aparcamiento debería salir ya. Asique me puse mis botines marrones favoritos, cogí mi bolso, las llaves y salí.

Estaba a punto de cerrar mi apartamento, cuando escucho una puerta abrirse a mi espalda, me giro, y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme a un adonis mirandome fijamente. ¡Dios, que bueno esta! con un cuerpo bien definido, solo cubierto por un pantalón de chándal gris; y su cara ¡Dios! con esas enormes pestañas enmarcando unos ojos verdes que invitan a cualquier mujer a perderse en ellos, y por supuesto esos labios rechonchos y arrosados.

Aparté mi vista de él en cuanto vi a una rubia despampanante aparecer. Seguramente esa era la escandalosa chica que maúllaba anoche ¡si, que maúllaba! esa tía era rarísima, como se puede maúllar mientras se esta teniendo un orgasmo?

Me dí media vuelta, estuve rebuscando en mi bolso, para hacer tiempo, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por ver su despedida.

-Adiós Edward, llámame en cuanto vuelvas, vale cariño?- y le dió un sonoro beso

-Claro- sentía su mirada en mi espalda- Bye cara- asique era italiano, me gusta.

Pero en que estoy pensando? es un tío demasiado guapo y además de gustos bastante, como decirlo, exigentes; como para que se fije en una chica de estatura media, es verdad, no tengo un mal cuerpo, pero lo demás en mi es vulgar, y ese hombre, puede aspirar a mujeres mucho mejores que yo.

Me gire, decidida a ir en busca de mi hermano. Él seguía ahí, en la puerta, en todo su esplendor.

-Hola, espero que no te hayamos molestado...?- dios hasta su voz era perfecta, ronca, sexy y con ese marcado acento italiano.

Tardé unos segundos en recobrar la compostura y buscar en mi revuelta cabeza las palabras para contestarle.

-Bella, y si, la verdad es que si me molestas ¡Todas las noches te traes a una tía distinta, por Dios! al menos podrias ser un poco menos escandaloso, la gente quiere dormir sabes?, y porque coño esa tía maúlla, quién maúlla durante un orgasmo?...-me callé de repente al oír su risa- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- se estaba riendo de mi?

\- jajajajaajaajajaaj, me gustas- y sin decir nada más, me dio la espalda y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

-Idiota!- le saqué la lengua a la puerta en un arrebato de furia infantil.

Mire el reloj, las siete menos viente, no voy a llegar a la hora. Me gire corriendo para no perder más el tiempo, cuando oígo unas risitas tras esa dichosa puerta, el color empieza a subir a mis mejillas. Decido ignorarlo, no merece la pena; suspiro, y sigo bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, es corto lo sé, soy nueva en esto; no seáis demasiado duras. Espero actualizar pronto:))**

 **Review? Nos leemos, besitos.**


	2. Primera Cita

**No soy dueña ni de Crepúsculo ni de sus personajes, lo es la increíble Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la cabeza pensante de esta descabellada historia.**

* * *

Como había acabado en este lío? No debería haber subido por las escaleras, tendría que haber trepado por los cables del ascensor.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

Había echado de menos a mi hermano, Emmet era insoportable a veces y demasiado cariñoso, pero aún así, era la persona más importante de mi vida. Hacía un año que no lo veía y me alegraba de que me visitara unos días

En cuanto vi aparecer a su enorme cuerpo, me levanté corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Hola Oso, ¡Te he echado de menos un monto!- le dije, de manera amortiguada, ya que tenía mi cara hundida en su pecho.

-Holaa Enana! Yo también te he echado de menos. Por cierto, el abuelo me ha mandado decirte, que ya va siendo hora de que busques un buen chico para casarte- todo esto lo estaba contando con una gran sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

-Otra vez? cuando se entenderá ese hombre de que no quiero casarme!- quiero a mi abuelo, es el mejor, pero vive obsesionado con verme casada y rodeada de hijos. Esa no es la vida que quiero, estoy bien sola y centrada en mi trabajo, no necesito a un hombre en mi vida.

-Jajajajajajaj solo busca lo mejor para ti, no me extrañaría nada que un día de estos, aparezca por tu piso con "el chico perfecto para ti"- esto último lo dijo con una voz más ronca de lo habitual, en un intento de imitar, sin éxito, al abuelo Aro- ya ves lo que ha hecho con Ángela, ese hombre es imparable jajajja

Hace un año el abuelo también estaba obsesionado con que la prima Ángela se casara. Aún no sabemos como lo ha conseguido, pero ha logrado que esta se case, y no solo eso, si no que se case con el hombre que el había elegido. La verdad es que Ben es perfecto para mi prima, pero ese no es el punto. Si había conseguido eso, de que sería capaz con tal de verme casada? Solo esperaba que no tuviera nada raro planeado. Con este último pensamiento, le indique a Emmet donde había aparcado el coche y nos encaminamos hacia allí. Metimos sus maletas en el maletero, nos subimos al coche y tuvimos un viaje tranquilo hasta mi piso. Pasamos el camino hablando sobre como le había ido en su trabajo en New Jersey, de que tal iba mi novela y de que nos habíamos echado de menos. La verdad es que me habían echo falta nuestras charlas.

Tras estacionar el coche empezamos a subir por las escaleras cargados con las maletas de Emmet, era necesario arreglar ya el dichoso ascensor.

-Bellaaaa- esa era la voz de mi vecina Alice. Era una chica muy maja, un poco alocada, pero en el tiempo en que llevábamos siendo vecinas, nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigas. El único problema, es que cada vez que nos veíamos intentaba emparejarme con su primo Mike. Era majo y bastante mono, habíamos salido un par de veces, pero en la segunda cita, me di cuenta de que la única conversación que se puede mantener con él; es sobre fútbol o su increíble coche, ganado con el increíble sueldo de su increíble trabajo (nótese el sarcasmo) había decidido no volver a salir con él. Esto no se la había contado a Alice, estaba demasiado emocionada con la posibilidad de que empezara a formar parte de su familia, que no quería desilusionarla. Por eso, cada vez que hablábamos, intentaba evitar a toda costa el tema Mike. Pero esta vez no tuve suerte.

-Sabes? Ayer he estado con mi primo, Mike. Me ha dicho que vuestra última cita había sido increíble, y que le gustaría que os volvierais a ver. Le he dicho que hablaría contigo y que seguro que te encantaría. A que sí? Mike es un chico muy majo y hacéis una pareja muy mona, sal con él otra vez vale Bells? que te cuesta- me puso sus ojos de pequeño corderito.

-Belli Bells tiene novio y no se lo ha contado a su hermano favorito? Como puedes ser así enana?- dijo Emmet, con una voz ofendida, claramente falsa.

-Este es el hermano del que tanto me has hablado, Bella?- pregunta Alice- Encantada de conocerte, soy Alice Brandon, vecina y mejor amiga de tu hermana jajaj

\- Emmet Swan, hermano y amigo de tu mejor amiga jajaja- y se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, estaban los dos como una cabra.

\- Y bueno Emmet, a que Bella debería salir con Mike? No crees que no debería seguir sola y muerta de aburrimiento?

-Yo apoyo esa relación. Bells tienes que buscar un novio y ese Mike parece interesado en ti. Deberías quedar con él esta noche

-Verdad? Eso es lo que yo pienso, voy a llamar a Mike, para decirle que te recoja a las siete. Ponte guapa. Adiós Emmet, encantada de conocerte!- y seguidamente nos cerró la puerta en las narices.

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Y ahí estaba yo. Eran las seis y media, y aún no sabía como me iba a librar de salir con Mike. No podía dejar de dar vueltas en el descansillo, enfrente a mi piso. Había decidido salir ahí fuera, como una hora atrás, para estar sola, Emmet no paraba de incordiar. Cuando escuché una puerta abrirse.

-Puedes parar de dar vueltas? El ruido de tus tacones me esta poniendo nervioso- no podía ser él. Me giré y ahí estaba. Cómo se puede seguir estando bueno con un chándal viejo y una camiseta descolorida?

-Toma de tu propia medicina, yo te tengo que soportar a ti todas las noches sabes? y tú eres mucho más molesto.

-Touché- dijo con una sonrisa- pero de todas formas, que haces dando vueltas como una bestia enjaulada?

-Es que tengo que salir esta noche con un tío que no quiero ni ver a cien metros de mi y no se como librarme de esto. Y me estoy poniendo muy tensa, porque como tenga que volver a escucharlo hablar de su puto trabajo, le pienso clavar el tenedor en la cara.

-Que agresividad jajajaj Porque no dices que no, simplemente?

\- Porque es el primo de una amiga y le hace ilusión que salgamos. No quiero desilusionarla. No soy capaz de decir que no, y por eso estoy metida en esto.

\- Dile que ya tienes otros planes

-Ya, pero el problema es que no los tengo, y si ella no me ve salir con alguien no se lo va a creer, créeme, estaría mirando por la ventana hasta que me viera irme con un tío.

De repente se me vino la idea perfecta a la cabeza. Lo mire con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- Le pregunte con falsa inocencia.

-No...- soltó con una mirada de sospecha.

\- Te pago 50 dólares si bajamos juntos, caminamos unos cuantos metros y como en unas 4 horas entramos juntos de nuevo. Me harías un favor enorme, y tu ganarías pasta. Además no tendríamos que pasar la noche juntos, simplemente nos tiene que ver salir y entrar al mismo tiempo.

\- Por 100 dórales te doy un beso para que sea más convincente- Dijo con un claro tono de diversión.

-Trato echo, te espero abajo en cinco minutos.

Salí corriendo a hablar con Alice. Me abrió al momento.

\- Alice, hay un problema. Me había olvidado de que ya tenia planes esta noche, asique no podré salir con Mike- dije con una cara de pena fingida.

-Planes? has quedado con alguien?- me miro con cara de sospecha.

-Sí, con el vecino nuevo. Se me había olvidado por completo que habíamos quedado hoy a tomar algo. No te importa decírselo a Mike verdad? Gracias , te quiero- y sin dejarla responder le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, dejándola con una cara de perplejidad.

Al llegar al portal, Edward ya me estaba esperando, vestido con unos pitillos negros y una cazadora de cuero.

-Lista para nuestra cita?- pregunto divertido, con su irresistible sonrisa de lado en los labios.

Salimos fuera. Cuando noté a alguien, seguramente Alice, espiando por una de las ventanas. Edward seguramente también lo había notado, porque cuando me gire hacia él, teníamos nuestras caras a un suspiro de distancia.

* * *

 **Lo sientoooo! Se que he tardado un montón en actualizar, esta temporada he estado súper liada con los exámenes finales y no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a escribir.**

 **Pero me perdonáis verdad?:)) Espero que os guste la continuación de la historia. No prometo actualizar pronto, pero lo intentaré. Reviews? Nos leemos, besitos.**

 **Ah por cierto, gracias a las que me estáis apoyando ya desde el principio, aunque seáis poquitas, un abrazo enorme.**


	3. Nota

Hola a todas, ya se que llevo muchisimo tiempo sin subir capitulos. Lo siento. Estoy en época de sequia creativa. Por el moemnto voy a dejar pausada esta historia, quiza la retome en otro momento.

Si alguna quiere leer alguna de mis historias puede encontrarme en wattap como melopcas.

Gracias por el apoyo, un besoo enorme


End file.
